


[Podfic] Tell me about your despair by aphrodite_mine

by fire_juggler



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <i>Beneath joy, beneath pleasure, there is a wild fear in Bo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tell me about your despair by aphrodite_mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell me about your despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713914) by [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine). 



> Many thanks to aphrodite_mine for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tell_me_about_your_despair.mp3)

## Length:

00:02:26 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tell_me_about_your_despair-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 3.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tell_me_about_your_despair-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 1.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
